Flawless/Reliable reception of communicated data is a desired feature in communication systems. Typically, communication systems transmit data in blocks of encoded frames. Each of the encoded frames may include a preamble field and a data field. The preamble field may include information for allowing the receiver to synchronize the received encoded frame and/or other information relating to the encoded data. Typically, the preamble field includes a number of known elements.
Generally, communication systems include a transmitter and a receiver that are capable of transmitting and receiving the encoded frame as described above. However, in terms of reception reliability, these systems are sufficiently poor when the transmitter and receiver are relatively in motion. Further, such systems may be vulnerable when distance between the transmitter and receiver is few hundred meters and the channel time dispersion between the transmitter and receiver is substantially high (typically 750 ns and higher).
It has remained a challenge to obtain a communication system that can communicate without loosing reception quality while the transmitter and receiver are in relative motion, while the transmitter and receiver obverse Doppler Effect due any other motion (typically, 250 kmph), and/or while the transmitter and receiver are under a high time dispersion of the channel. It is further a challenge to obtain a sufficiently reliable communication system that may communicate at distances substantially above 400 meters while being immune to the Doppler Effects and time dispersion of channel.